Six Years Booth!
by laffers18
Summary: Brennan is so close to getting what she wants that she can almost taste it! B/B OS


"Bones" Booth panted as he ripped his lips away from her throat. "Maybe we should...slow down."

"Slow down?" she gasped breathlessly, not stopping in her movements as she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his tanned chest for her appreciation. "Six years, Booth...that's enough foreplay for anyone." She pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders, taking great pleasure in running her hands all over the bare skin now on display.

"But..." he groaned as her mischievous hands began to toy with his sensitive nipples "it's only our first date...shouldn't we..."

"Six years!" she repeated stubbornly "Six years of desiring you. Of wondering what your hands would feel like on my naked flesh. Dreaming about your lips on my skin...your coc..."

Booth heard no more, a low growl sounding from his throat before his mouth descended hungrily onto hers, cutting off the words before they passed through her now occupied lips. No more words were exchanged, the only sounds filling the room were gasps and groans as the two partners began to explore each other, revelling in the freedom they now had to express their desire without fear.

They moved quickly, clothes shed urgently as they moved through Brennan's apartment. They stumbled into her bedroom, lips locked together and hands roaming desperately over bare flesh. Booth kicked the door shut behind him and spun her until her back was against it, caging her within his arms as he held her there with his body, his lips detaching from hers to move swiftly down her torso.

Brennan moaned as his mouth moved down to settle at her breasts, his tongue flicking out to swipe across one nipple teasingly. She thrust her chest towards him, desperate for further contact with his talented mouth. At her movement, Booth pulled back to glance up at her, a wicked smile on his face as his partner whimpered her disappointment. Brennan forced her eyes to open, looking down and meeting his teasing gaze.

"Booth" she pleaded with him, one hand reaching up to cup his head, gripping his hair and tugging. Not hard, but enough for him to know exactly what she wanted. Booth resisted her for a moment before he gave in, unable to deny her or himself any longer. His head lowered once more, his lips wrapping around one tight nipple before he sucked it into his mouth. He indulged himself, his lips nipping, sucking and licking the tight bud before he moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention.

Brennan moaned particularly loudly as his mouth became rougher on her skin, and the hand gripping his hair tightened as she held his head to her breast in desperation. Booth allowed her to dictate his movements for a brief moment, before he forced his mouth to release her, as a smirk fixed on his face at her moan of disapproval. He pulled back and stood up, attaching his lips to hers as he spun with her in his arms and approached her bed, dropping her unceremoniously onto the covers before he followed her down.

Brennan let out a soft gasp as she hit the bed, her gasp turning into a moan as Booth followed her down, his mouth reattaching itself to hers urgently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth parting as their tongues danced together playfully. She squirmed beneath him anxiously, the feel of him on top of her amplifying her arousal.

Booth smirked against her mouth when her felt her move beneath him, enjoying the feel of his partners almost naked body pressed against him. He raised his head from her and his grin widened at the hungry look in her eyes. He rested an arm by her side as the other began to move down her body, one hand caressing her bare flesh as he neared his destination. He came to a stop when his fingers brushed the top of her panty line and he toyed with the only thing stopping her from being naked in his arms, enjoying the gasps and moans she was making.

Brennan tensed when she felt his hand toy with her underwear, her gaze locked on the man towering above her as she waited for him to give her what she craved. As he continued to remain motionless except for the gentle brush of his fingers, she narrowed her eyes at him, her need for her release overriding anything else. She watched as his smile turned wicked at her glare and she decided enough was enough. Two can play at this game.

Brennan removed one hand from around her partners back, sliding it oh so slowly around until it rested on the front of his boxers. She could feel him through the material, her hand shifting gently across the tip of him, a grin adorning her face at the groan she forced from his throat. He tried to thrust into her palm but Brennan moved with him, keeping the pressure light.

"Bones" Booth growled lowly, his hips continuing to move as the hand on her body stilled.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan asked innocently as she continued to toy with him.

"Please…I need...oh god!" he moaned loudly as she finally gave him what he wanted, thrusting one hand into his boxers and wrapping it around his hard cock. Booth thrust into her hand, the feel of her small fingers gripping him almost more than he could bear. His head dropped onto her shoulder, his breath coming in short pants as she continued to touch him.

"Gotta stop, Bones…" he panted in her ear "I'm not gonna last…"

Brennan barely acknowledged him, her own need forgotten as she enjoyed the effect she was having on him. Knowing that she had her strong, brave FBI partner quivering in her hand was a powerful aphrodisiac, one she was unwilling to give up any time soon.

Booth could feel his orgasm approaching fast, and he had no intention of falling before Brennan. The hand that was lying still on his partner began to move again, tenderness and care nowhere to be seen as he pulled her underwear away from her body. His fingers traced around her lips before he moved to…

"What the…" Booth paused in his movements, both his hand and his hips stilling as a sound reverberated around the room. He glanced away from Brennan to look around her bedroom until he spotted his pants lying on the floor, the sound of his cell phone clear to be heard.

"Booth…" Brennan groaned, her grip tightening around him as she moved her hips towards his hand. "Ignore it…"

The ringing stopped, and Booth looked back down at the woman in his arms. He smiled at her as his fingers began to move again, inching closer to where she wanted them. Brennan returned his grin with one of her own as her hand continued to caress him, another groan being torn from his throat as she did so.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Booth exclaimed with frustration.

Another ringing punctured the air causing both partners to pause in their movements. Brennan glanced at her bedside table to see her mobile flashing at her. Annoyance flicked across her face before she glanced back to her partner.

"Forget about it, Booth…" she pleaded, knowing by the look on his face that it wasn't an option. She knew she should care more. It could be a case, or something else just as important. But all she could focus on was her partner on top of her, and the fact that she was so close to getting what she wanted.

"Bones, baby…" he groaned, "it could be important."

"They can call….back" she ended in resignation, the sound of Booth's phone joining hers acting as the final nail to their coffin.

With a frustrated groan Booth forced himself to move away from her, the sight of her sprawled half naked on the bed testing his resolve. He moved to his discarded pants and located his cell, flipping it open and barking an 'Agent Booth' into it.

Brennan watched him climb off the bed, appreciating the sight of his almost naked body in movement even as she cursed the person on the other end of the ringing. She reached over to answer her phone, an annoyed 'Dr Brennan' all the recipient heard.

The partners listened intently to the voices on the other end of the lines, their conversations short. After each one ended their call they turned to face each other slowly, two identical grins spreading across their faces. They opened their mouths to speak…

"We're having a baby!"

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Booth! What's taking so long? We need to be at the hospital!" Brennan hollered from the living room, an edge of impatience in her voice as she waited for her partner.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Bones. You try moving quickly in my…situation." Booth grumbled as he emerged from her bedroom. The corners of Brennan's mouth quirked up into a grin at his words, causing Booth to mock glare at her. "You can smile, Bones…but we were in the middle of something back there, if you hadn't noticed. And unfortunately my" he stumbled over the word, causing Brennans smile to widen "…a certain part of my anatomy hasn't realised that it's not going to happen in the foreseeable future."

"You're not the only one in some…discomfort, Booth." Brennan informed him. "I'm just not whining." She added smugly.

"Maybe because it doesn't make you walk funny!" he hissed at her, his cheeks turning a slight red at the turn the conversation was taking.

"You poor baby…" Brennan teased, patting his shoulder lightly as he came to a stop next to her.

"Yeah yeah…you could at least be a little nicer seeing as this is all your fault!" he accused as they made their way out of her apartment.

"My fault? How so?" Brennan asked with a smile as she locked the door behind them both.

"Because…you were all 'Six years, Booth…that's long enough'," Booth breathed as he imitated her earlier words. "What was I supposed to do?" Booth asked rhetorically.

Brennan ignored his question, her eyes narrowing at his impression of her.

"It wasn't my fault either, Booth." Brennan claimed defiantly. She ignored his disbelieving laugh and continued. "If you hadn't worn those ridiculously tight jeans that moulded your buttocks, and that black shirt that emphasises your impressive muscular definition then none of this would have happened."

Booth listened to her carefully before a smile formed on his lips.

"So…what you're saying is that I was so hot that you couldn't keep your hands off me?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"What? No…I…" Brennan trailed off in confusion.

"Thanks, Bones….that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Booth said as he looped one arm around her and guided her down the hallway. "And don't worry…we can finish what we started tonight. I wouldn't want your…hunger for my body to distract you now, would I?"

Brennan glared at him for a moment, but she was unable to resist the teasing light in his eyes for long and began to return his smile. A thought crossed her mind and her smile broadened.

"But Booth…who said I would wait until tonight?" She asked him as they stopped outside the lift.

He looked at her blankly for a moment before her meaning began to sink in.

"But…we're going to a hospital, Bones. You can't mean…" he trailed off, hoping she was joking but doubting it from the look in her eye.

"Yes, we are, Booth. Because Angela has gone into labour…do you know how long childbirth can take, Agent Booth?" She questioned him as they entered the lift, turning to press the button taking them down. "It could be hours…but I think that we can find something to occupy our time with." She said with a sexy smile in his direction. "Don't you?"


End file.
